Our Lives are Sins not Tragedies
by My Nemesis
Summary: Il est parti, laissant tout derriére lui... Son passé, ses amis, son identité... Seulement les regrets... Seulement la volonté d'oublier... Tous pensait ne plus jamais le revoir... Mais il revient... Il revient auprés d'eux... Mais pas seul.
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour potentiel Lecteur! Je te souhaite un bon moment de détente parmi nous .!_

_Je te conseille « J'étais là » de Zazie pour ce petit prologue pour l'ambiance, les paroles, le fond sonore... bref elle met bien en condition :) Mais après tout ce n'est qu'un avis hein..._

_Bonne lecture!_

_**OUR LIVES ARE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES**_

_Prologue: Fall for our freedom, for our dreams. Fall for you._

_Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon laissant ses derniers rayons déposer quelques éclats dorés sur ce qui restait du village de Konoha. Une fois de plus la guerre avait frappé et bien sûr, elle l'avait fait de manière fort brutale et sans le moindre signe annonciateur. Non c'était faux. La sonnette d'alarme avait bien retenti plusieurs fois mais jamais personne n'aurait pensé que tout se passerait aussi vite et surtout de cette manière. Passer à l'action aussi rapidement et de façon aussi organisée personne n'aurait pu le faire... Personne sauf l'Akatsuki bien sûr. Une association de criminels qui avait pour ambition de renverser l'ordre mondial et de prendre le contrôle de celui-ci pouvait bien se permettre de bafouer les normalités après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient des ninjas de basse gamme que n'importe quel Jounin ou même Chunin aurait pu remettre à sa place. Non... Eux ils étaient l'élite... Mais pas forcement celle qu'on voudrait avoir à la tête de son pays ou de son gouvernement. Plutôt celle que l'on évite, que l'on craint, que l'on fuit même... Ou que l'on combat. Et lui, cela avait été son cas. Oh bien sûr ils avaient gagné... Mais à quel prix? _

_Combien de ses compagnons, de ses frères et sœurs d'armes étaient tombés sur le champs de bataille? Combien de civils avaient trouvé la mort juste parce qu'ils se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment? Combien de vies s'étaient retrouvées brisées du jour au lendemain au nom de la haine et de toutes les barbaries que celle-ci entraine?_

_Pensez à tout cela lui donnait mal au cœur et il eut soudainement envie de vomir. Pourtant il n'en fit rien, conservant son masque d'impassibilité, son visage juste un peu plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. Non, lui il n'avait pas à se montrer faible. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais._

_Il se haïssait. Vraiment. A un point tel qu'il en brulait de l'intérieur et que son âme hurlait en silence face au spectacle des blessés déposés sur des brancards précaires devant ses yeux et des corps allongés les uns à coté des autres un peu plus loin. Lui il n'avait rien. Absolument rien. Il avait eu certes auparavant quelques blessures plus ou moins importantes mais elles s'étaient toutes résorbées et il était à présent sans la moindre égratignure, comme si toute marque de ces derniers jours n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comment pouvait-il supporter de continuer à rester ici, sans bouger , à regarder sans vraiment les voir ces visages qu'il avait connu riants, moqueurs ou même souriants? Qu'il avait connu depuis si longtemps? Qu'il avait connu en vie. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et pourtant il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste vers la personne qui venait d'arriver et de le sortir de ses sombres pensées. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il avait l'impression que si il se détournait maintenant de ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger, ils disparaitraient sans laisser de trace, comme des feuilles tombées de l'arbre en plein mois d'octobre et que le vent emporte au loin sans même laisser à l'enfant le temps de les saisir. L'autre sembla comprendre car bientôt la pression sur sa veste – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – disparue et il se retrouva de nouveau seul. Combien de temps resta-t-il ici sans bouger? Il ne saurait le dire. Peut-être une heure ou deux... Ou plutôt un jour... Des décennies... Des siècles... La notion de temps n'avait plus de sens pour lui. Tout comme eux d'ailleurs. Il était mort en même temps qu'eux... A chaque nouveau corps tombant sans vie, c'était une partie de lui qui avait pour toujours quitté son âme._

_Non... Il était égoïste de penser cela. Avaient-ils véritablement sacrifiés leurs vies pour qu'il se lamente à ce point sur son sort? N'était-il pas capable de se relever et de continuer à mener le combat comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant, comme ils souhaiteraient surement qu'il le fasse? Il ne savait pas... Il ne savait plus..._

_**Pourquoi?... Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu vous sauver?! Pourquoi je n'ai rien pu faire, hein?POURQUOI?!**_

_Un choc brutal et soudain lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de se jeter à genoux sur le sol. Une douleur lancinante commença à remonter le long de ses genoux puis de ses jambes mais il s'en contrefichait. Ce n'était pas comparable à celle qu'éprouvait son cœur. Les affres de la culpabilité. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu les aider mais aussi parce qu'il avait été heureux. Profondément. Son être s'était réjoui au delà de tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer lorsqu'il l'avait vu en vie. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié tout le reste, cette odeur pestilentielle de sang qui lui remplissait les narines, la fatigue des combats menés, le dégout de donner de manières si « généreuse » la mort à tout ceux qu'il avait rencontré... Tout avait disparu lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard. Plus rien d'autre n'avait compté alors. Et cela il ne pouvait se le pardonner. Il était un monstre. Non... Il était même pire que cela. Une telle créature s'en prenait certes sans distinction à quiconque elle croisait mais au moins elle ne faisait pas de mal aux gens qu'elle aimait. Certes, elle ignorait peut-être même le sens du mot « affection » mais cela n'était pas le propos. Personne ne s'était jamais blessé au contact d'un démon autant qu'au sien. Il était un danger. Et qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, qu'importe le fait que l'Akatsuki n'existe plus, cette vérité demeurerait pour toujours exacte et elle ne pourrait admettre objection._

_Était-ce cette dernière révélation ou le fait qu'il venait soudainement de se mettre à pleuvoir qui le réveilla de sa léthargie? Peut-importe. Les faits étaient là et il se releva péniblement, ses yeux se posant un court instant sur le ciel chargé de nuages au dessus de lui. Peut-être que la tristesse le rongeait également et que la pluie était tout simplement sa manière à lui de pleurer tout ces disparus?Il avait toujours pensé que son village n'était pas comme tout les autres, qu'il possédait une âme. Et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui celle-ci était profondément meurtrie d'avoir perdue autant de ses enfants et qu'elle souhaitait partagée avec lui sa peine? Si c'était le cas, il le ferait docilement, lui l'homme a qui la faute d'un tel carnage imputait._

_Il savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire et pourtant il ne pouvait totalement si résoudre. Où étaient passés tout ses rêves de jeunesse? Envolés surement avec les jours de plénitude qu'il avait connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il pourrait continuer à sourire comme il le faisait autrefois, scander des slogans encourageants aux autres survivants... Mais à quoi bon si lui-même n'y croyait pas? Il est bien dur de remonter le moral d'une personne quand soit-même on est dans l'incapacité de sourire convenablement. _

_Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela mais ses pieds s'étaient mis en mouvement et ils l'entrainaient sans but réel dans les rues dévastées du village de la feuille. Tant de souvenirs l'assaillaient à ce moment précis qu'il en avait mal à la tête. Dans un autre temps, à une autre époque, que serait-il entrain de faire à ce moment précis... Huit heure et quarante neuf minutes... Il dormirait surement... Plongé bien naïvement dans des rêves où il se verrait Hokage, où il se verrait respecté de tous, où il se verrait aimé de tous... De lui._

_Les sentiments humains sont complexes, insaisissables et bien souvent cruels. Ils vous poussent vers l'inaccessible, vers ce qui vous fait indéniablement souffrir et le pire de cela c'est que vous en redemandez. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en passez. Comme un toxicomane a besoin de sa drogue, vous vous avez besoin de l'autre. Mais lui n'a pas besoin de vous. Alors il vous ignore tout au mieux vous supporte, vous ignore ou tout bonnement vous rejette. Il ne pourrait dire laquelle de ces situations lui il vivait. Peut-être toutes... Peut-être aucune._

_Il venait de s'arrêter devant le bâtiment détruit de son ancien restaurant préféré et pendant un instant il se vit assis au comptoir hurlant à tort et à travers qu'il leur prouverait à tous de quoi i il était capable... Il n'avait alors que douze mais aujourd'hui avec le recul des années, qu'avait-il réussi à prouver?... Rien... Absolument rien. A part le fait qu'il n'était pas fréquentable pour qui que ce soit et que finalement ça aurait du être sa carcasse à lui qui devrait reposer sous les arbres un peu plus loin._

_Partir, partir au loin sans plus jamais regarder en arrière, sans ne plus jamais revenir, il y avait sérieusement songé depuis la dernière bataille. Fuir, fuir non pas pour se protéger mais pour protéger les autres car tant qu'il vivrait prés d'eux, il n'y aurait jamais de paix totale pour les survivants. Pas seulement des combats , non, mais aussi le spectre du passé qu'il reverrait en lui à chaque fois qu'ils se croiseraient, lui qui avait été la seule « chose » qui avait poussé l'Akatsuki a venir à Konoha pour le chercher. Il aurait du se livrer. Il aurait du y aller seul et mettre un terme à cela. Il aurait peut-être pu éviter un tel carnage alors... Pourquoi avait-il sagement obéi? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il reste sur le coté? A quoi lui avait servi toutes ces années d'entrainements si on lui demandait d'attendre bien calmement dans un coin que les siens se fassent massacrer au nom d'idéaux auxquels lui même adhérer? Il n'y avait jamais rien compris et il ne voulait plus le comprendre. A quoi bon maintenant? Est-ce que cela lui permettrait de remonter le temps ou de ramener ceux qui étaient déjà partis? Non. Alors à quoi bon y penser?_

_Devant lui les portes du village. Des portes abandonnés, presque entièrement réduites en morceaux. Des portes venant vers un autre monde, vers une nouvelle vie où l'oublie serait peut-être possible?_

_Mais que cherchait-il réellement à fuir? Ses propres responsabilités, sa honte, ou bien « ça »? Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi lâche? Depuis quand..._

_Assez de questions. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Une voix toute au fond de lui lui incita de suivre cette allée boueuse sans s'arrêter et peut-être que pour la première fois de sa vie, il décida de faire ce que celle-ci lui conseilla. Se laisser aller à la facilité, quelle preuve de faiblesse. Il était pathétique et le pire c'est qu'il le savait bien. Pourtant son corps s'était déjà mis en route et il courrait comme il ne l'avait fait, sans un regard sur les bâtiments qu'il dépassait, sur les gens qui lui demandaient où il allait, sur ses mains qui se tendaient sur son passage. L'avait-on appeler? Avait-on essayé de le retenir? Il l'ignorait. Un trou noir semblait avoir pris position de son esprit et il semblait détruire petit à petit sa capacité à reflechir, à penser...Penser...Ne pas y penser... Ne plus y penser._

_Rien. Plus rien._

_Juste le vide. Juste l'errance._

_Juste l'oubli._

_KUNAILLERIES #1_

_Bonsoir w! Je vous présente le prologue de ma fanfiction sur Naruto intitulée « Our lives are sins not tragedies ». Je pense qu'il est bien plus court qu'un chapitre traditionnel mais j'avoue l'ignorer vue que j'en ai jamais véritablement écrite sauf une ou deux pour rire et sans sérieux avec une amie il y a fort fort longtemps. Si elle paraît triste je vous promet qu'elle essayera d'être plus drôle dans les autres chapitres tout en conservant un coté dramatique... En gros ça va être un gros fourre-tout XD_

_Tout les avis sont les bien venus et sur tout : le style d'écriture, les personnages ( quand il y en aura plus peut-être XD), l'histoire... J'suis ouverte à tout!_

_Je m'excuse par l'avance des fautes d'orthographe ne possédant pas de personnes pour m'aider à les corriger (o.o)_

_A bientôt!_

_Nemesis._


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre :  Our Lives are Sins not Tragedie

Couple : SasuNaru pour le moment, le reste surprise ; D

Crédits : Tout à Kishi sauf... Vous verrez : D

Chapitre 1: I'm a big big girl in a big big big world... WHAT?!

La ville était remplie d'un ramassis de crétins aux coefficients inférieurs à celui d'une moule – non pire d'une huitre – cela elle le savait déjà mais c'était comme si celle-ci voulait le lui rappeler à son bon vouloir ce matin. Mais pourquoi, Ô oui pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'assoit ici? Dans toute la salle d'attente, elle aurait pu s'installer sur n'importe laquelle des autres banquettes, mais non il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse celle-ci. Peut-être était-elle maudite? Oui c'était surement un truc dans le genre... Il devait exister une sorte de Roi des Démons qui l'avait prise en grippe et qui avait décidé de lui pourrir. Non mais franchement ça pouvait pas être chose?!

Elle laissa légèrement ses yeux glisser en direction de la jeune femme qui était entrain de lui déballer littéralement sa vie comme si elle était une sorte de psychologue juste bonne à garder sa bouche fermée et à écouter sagement les lamentations des autres. Non mais franchement , il y avait marqué « Bureau des Lamentations à Deux Balles » sur son front? Non? ALORS QU'ELLE AILLE CHOUINER ET SE PLAINDRE AILLEURS! Elle eut un soupir en remarquant que le moulin à paroles à coté d'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter et elle finit par craquer. Sans prêter plus d'attention à l'autre personne, elle se leva avec fracas provoquant des sursauts chez les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce qui ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à cela. Mais ce brusque mouvement ne semblait pas avoir gêner le moins du monde celle qui venait de perturber son attente et qui continuait à deblaterrer toutes ses débilités avec une rapidité telle que ça en était presque impressionnant... Ou effrayant. Tout cela dépendait du point de vue.

**« Et il m'a trompé avec ma sœur Tsubaki en qui j'avais confiance et je l'ai donc quitté... Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai rencontré un nouveau garçon... Ouais il est trop sympa et trop trop mignon – j'te jure petite tu comprendras quand tu seras plus vieille – mais je sais pas parce qu'avec Yuuki ça vient tout juste de finir et je sais pas si je l'aime encore ou pas et si il y a encore une chance entre lui et moi... Mon amie Sachikô pense qu'il faut que je laisse le temps faire son œuvre mais je suis pas sure... D'ailleurs en parlant de mon amie, elle a acheté un superbe kimono l'autre jour dans la boutique de Mme Koneba et je suis sure que je pourrais moi-même trouver de quoi faire tout mon plaisir et... »**

**« MAIS FERME LA LA FIN !»**

Ah. Elle avait fini par craquer et par se mettre à hurler... Et à foutre une sacrée peur à toute l'assemblée autour d'elle qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Et voilà, à cause de cette crétine elle était entrain de se taper une sacrée honte et elle était tellement gênée qu'elle aurait voulu s'enfoncer sous terre et disparaître. A la place, elle se contenta de pousser une sorte de grognement et de partir en récupérant d'un geste rapide ses affaires en lançant un dernier regard à l'ensemble des adultes et en claquant sèchement la porte derrière son passage. La visite médicale annuelle attendrait un autre jour! Elle était trop sur les nerfs à présent pour se laisser tripoter par les mains d'un docteur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Déjà qu'elle n'appréciait pas tout ce qui se rapprochait de prés ou de loin à un hôpital ou à une clinique, si en plus elle devait s'y prendre la tête avec des imbéciles pareils, il était hors de question qu'elle y reste une minute de plus. Elle venait d'ailleurs d'arriver au couloir menant à l'entrée du bâtiment qu'elle s'empressa de suivre pour partir bien loin d'ici et retourner dans les ruelles animées de sa ville natale. Elle eut un sourire quand elle entendit le vacarme retentir à ses oreilles et que les néons lumineux et colorés – autres que ceux blancs et blafards de la salle d'attente qu'elle venait de se farcir pendant une heure, pour rien au final – éblouirent ses yeux. Voilà un décor qu'elle aimait! Tout ce tumulte, cette agitation... Une atmosphère bien loin de celle qu'elle avait été obligée de supporter pendant tout ce temps. Elle commença à avancer lentement, les mains dans les poches, se faufilant comme une ombre entre les autres passants. C'était son avantage à être petite. Certes il n'y avait rien d'intimidant à cela mais elle avait de quoi compenser vous pouvez me croire. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour arriver à l'artère principale de la ville et elle s'engagea sur celle-ci, prête à la remonter jusqu'à son autre extrémité pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. Mais cela ne semblait pas être une alternative pour le moins aisée à accomplir. Elle était bousculée de toute part par des adultes pour le moins empressée et elle n'appréciait vraiment pas cette sensation d'être négligée comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon dont le fait qu'on la malmenait n'avait pas d'importance. Elle se mit à froncer et dès qu'elle put tourner, elle s'engagea dans une sorte de petite ruelle qui – heureusement pour elle – lui était connue... Mais finalement ce n'était peut-être pas eu une si bonne chose que ça. On aurait pu appeler cela le « royaume de la saleté ». Des poubelles à moitié éventrées et allongées en plein milieu de l'allée, une odeur pestilentielle et entêtante à un point tel qu'elle fut forcée de porter sa main à son visage pour se boucher le nez. Des enseignes aux incitations pour le moins douteuses, des bruits pour le moins suspects et surtout deux ou trois ivrognes appuyés sur le mur un peu plus loin. Elle soupira lentement en levant ses yeux au ciel : ce n'était pas vraiment pas son jour aujourd'hui. Elle avait reconnue la bande à Hamagawa Kentarô, un looser d'une quinzaine d'années qu'elle avait déjà eu « la joie » de côtoyer il y a quelques temps déjà. Et bizarrement, elle n'en avait pas gardé un bon souvenir. Et visiblement à le voir avancer à cette vitesse et avec cet air revanchard et peu avenant , lui non plus. Elle, elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de l'attendre avec un air à la fois fois ferme mais aussi négligeant. Non,même si il faisait facilement deux têtes de plus qu'elle , elle n'était pas effrayée le moins du monde et elle allait encore moins prendre la fuite. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son père dans les yeux si elle faisait une telle chose. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle et il leva son poing en l'air comme si il s'apprêtait à frapper la petite fille, pourtant celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce ce qui sembla le déconcerter à un point tel qu'il arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de l'enfant devant lui. Elle, elle avait le visage calme et elle le fixait avec détermination, prête visiblement à relever le challenge si il voulait se battre... Mais quel honte pour lui cela serait que de frapper une gamine? Certes elle lui manquait de respect mais quand même ce n'était qu'une mioche... Mais une mioche enquiquinante comme la peste. Elle le lui rappela d'ailleurs en ouvrant la bouche et en lui adressant la parole pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

**« C'est bon tu as fini ta crise d'adolescence? »**

**« De quoi j'me mêle gamine? Tu ferais pas mieux de rencontrer chez toi pour ne pas inquiéter ton pôpa? »**

**« T'inquiètes il doit se faire beaucoup moins de soucis que le tien si tu veux mon avis »**

**« Tu te crois maligne peut-être? »**

**« Dans l'absolu pas tellement mais si on en vient à nous comparer alors... »**

**« J'suis mort de rire. »**

**« T'es bien loquace pour un cadavre... Bon laisse moi passer à présent. »**

La jeune fille entreprit de le contourner mais il la rattrapa par le bras, n'ayant visiblement pas décidé que leur discussion était terminée et il entreprit de la tirer devant lui. Seulement, il n'avait pas affaire à une enfant normale, non, mais à une sorte de furie qui se mit à se débattre pour qu'il la relâche. Elle lança d'ailleurs son pied avec violence dans l'entrejambe du jeune homme mais celui-ci qui avait vu le coup venir le bloqua avec un sourire vainqueur avant de l'attraper par le col de son gilet et de la soulever au dessus du sol pour la porter à la même hauteur que celle de son visage. C'est en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens qu'il lui lança d'une voix moqueuse, fier de ne pas s'être fait ridiculiser par une fille qui plus est aussi jeune.

« **Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup là la dernière fois ! T'es bête ou quoi? J 'me ferai pas encore «avoir cette fois ci ! »**

**« ...Quarante-deux... »**

**« ...Quoi?! »**

**« Sept fois Six : Quarante-deux. **(1)** »**

Et alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes, elle en profita pour plonger ses canines dans la peau de sa main qui était entrain de lui enserrer la gorge provoquant un hurlement de douleur chez son « agresseur » qui finit bien malgré lui par la relâcher sous le coup de la surprise. Elle trébucha avec une certaine violence sur le trottoir sur lequel elle roula un petit moment mais elle ne prit pas pas le temps de faire attention à ce genre de chose et alors que l'autre adolescent la regardait comme si elle était une sorte d'animal sauvage qui venait de lui passer la rage, elle fit l'acte le plus mature, le plus réfléchi, le plus classe qui lui avait jamais été donné comme possibilité d'exprimer jusqu'à ce jour...

Elle lui tira la langue en le traitant – je cite - « d'handicapé du kunai explosif » et elle prit ses jambes à son coup – non sans avoir renversé volontairement deux ou trois poubelles sur son passage pour ne pas que Kentarô et sa bande de copains ne puisse pas la rattraper. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre et elle savait que son père lui passerait un savon -encore une fois – si jamais elle rentrait à la maison avec des vêtements déchirés ou si elle finissait au poste de police. Déjà qu'il se faisait du soucis pour rien, si elle pouvait lui épargner cela, elle n'avait pas à hésiter. Elle commença à déambuler dans les sombres ruelles, entendant les pas de ses poursuivants et elle émit une sorte de sifflement agacé. Elle avait l'impression d'être une sorte de gibier traquait par des chasseurs et elle n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout ça. Elle décida de mettre fin à cela une bonne fois pour toute et elle se contenta en accélérant en direction du mur devant elle. Non elle n'était pas folle contrairement à ce que semblaient penser et crier les autres derrière elle. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait... Enfin, elle espérait.

Elle se concentra intensément en imaginant une sorte de ressort sous ses pieds et elle ferma les yeux. Le mur n'était plus qu' à quelques mètres devant elle et il fallait qu'elle fasse absolument abstraction de tout le reste si elle voulait réussir. Bien sur elle l'avait déjà fait et ce avec brio... Mais il y avait aussi des fois... Bref, elle ne préférait pas en parler et surtout pas maintenant. Elle entendait les autres lui hurler de s'arrêter et que toutes les maniérés, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir et elle eut du mal à se retenir de les envoyer paitre. Mais pour une fois, elle sut se contenir et alors qu'elle arrivait à seulement quelques centimètres de la façade devant elle, elle joignit ses deux mains et se mit à réciter une étrange formule.

**« Saut de Grenouille POWER ON! » **

(...)

Non non vous n'êtes pas victime d'hallucinations auditives. Oui, il est fort probable que cette gamine soit attardée et que – le pire – elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Mais le pire c'est que cela fonctionna. Elle sentit comme une sorte de picotement au niveau de ses pieds et alors qu'elle fléchissait sur ses jambes, elle entreprit de bondir. Ce qu'elle fit à merveille, se retrouvant sur le toit du bâtiment qu'elle avait failli percuter... Comme quoi parfois, non seulement le ridicule ne tue pas, mais il sauve aussi! Regardant une dernière fois les garçons de la bande à Kentarô restaient en bas, elle émit une sorte de ricanement avant de se détourner et de continuer son chemin de maison en maison pur retourner à la sienne. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour la trouver et elle sourit doucement en apercevant la bâtisse. Petite, elle ne payait pas de mine vu de l'extérieur mais elle n'avait jamais aimé autant un endroit que celui-ci. C'était leur repère à son père et à elle, leur cachette secrète, leur bulle d'intimité qui n'admettait aucune autre personne. Si elle était une fille exclusive avec son père? Oui surement... A un niveau très important – voire effrayant et inquiétant – si on en croyait les anciennes conquêtes de son géniteur. Mais elle, elle s'en fichait carrément du moment que cela ne semblait pas gêner son ainé outre mesure. Il riait même généralement à chaque petite crise de sa fille et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la qualifier de « mignonne »... Mignonne... MIGNONNE? Elle avait l'air d'une poupée ou quoi? ... Mais même si elle lui faisait la remarque à chaque fois, il recommençait de nouveau et quelque part cela la rendait heureuse. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre... Juste son père et elle...

Elle venait de fermer la porte de l'entrée juste derrière elle en prononçant la traditionnelle phrase qui signalait son arrivée quand elle aperçût accrochée un peu plus loin sur le mur un petit bout de papier qui la fit soupirer. Elle enleva ses chaussures et elle traversa une petite partie du couloir pour venir le décrocher et elle laissa un court instant ses yeux glisser dessus. Une fois de plus, son père travaillerait tard dans la nuit et il lui demandait de ne pas l'attendre pour diner. Il s'excusait également de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec elle et il affirmait espérer qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, qu'il était un mauvais père, qu'il n'était jamais à la hauteur et blablabla... Il avait toujours fallu qu'il se remette sans cesse en cause et qu'il ne se perçoive que comme le pire parent que cette terre n'avait jamais portée en son sein mais elle elle pensait l'exact contraire. A l'école, elle n'avait jamais envié ses camarades et leurs familles « parfaites sous tout rapports ». Elle n'avait jamais regretté les moments qu'ils avaient partagés tout les deux, leur complicité, leur confiance mutuelle ou même leur sincère affection l'un pour l'autre. Non, la vie pour elle n'aurait pas pu lui offrir de plus beau cadeau que ce père là. C'est pour cela qu'elle décida de ne pas se coucher tôt comme il le lui avait conseillé mais plutôt de l'attendre et même mieux : de ranger toute la maison et de lui préparer à manger pour qu'il puisse se reposer dés le premier pied qui mettrait ici.

(...)

Les seuls problèmes étaient que la jeune fille était une sorte de phénomène dans tout ce qui se rapportait aux taches ménagères et qu'à elle seule, elle était capable non seulement de mettre le fait à la cuisine mais aussi d'inonder la salle de bain, de boucher tout les éviers, de déchirer les rideaux, de brûler définitivement les vêtements à repasser, de casser toute la vaisselle... Et cela simultanément et dans un temps record de seulement dix minutes... Pas besoin de rire! Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle si visiblement sa destinée n'était pas de devenir un parfaite femme au foyer , douce et aimante, qui attendrait le soir sa moitié dans un petit tablier et avec un sourire amoureux – voire stupide – sur les lèvres. Elle soupira en regardant tout autour d'elle. Il fallait l'admettre, ils n'étaient pas une famille très organisée et beaucoup de gens seraient scandalisés par l'état de leur salon et autres pièces. Mais pour eux c'était tout à fait le genre d'ambiance qui ne les gênait pas vraiment : ça faisait quoi si il y avait deux ou trois chaussures qui se trouvaient sur des étagères? Oui, il y avait des emballages vides de ramens instantanés sur le sol et alors? Ce n'était pas non plus leur faute si le furet qu'ils avaient adopté laissait partout ses poils, et elle n'allait pas l'enfermer dans une boite sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas capable de s'épiler tout seul comme un grand. Et puis les boites de CD empilées de manière précaire prouvaient tout simplement qu'ils étaient mélomanes. Non franchement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'on pourrait reprocher à ce cadre de vie pourtant pour ce soir, elle allait devoir essayer de faire en sorte que leur « chez-eux » ressemble un peu plus aux vitrines parfaites que l'on pouvait voir à la télévision. Remontons ses manches, elle alla dans la cuisine et elle se mit à genoux pour attraper une marmite dans le placard du bas. Ce soir, ce serait suki-yaki et ramens aux poireaux. Oui elle avait totalement conscience que cela n'allait pas vraiment ensemble mais elle savait que son père aimait particulièrement ses deux plats alors comme elle souhaitait réellement lui faire plaisir, c'était ceux là qu'elle allait préparer... Enfin, elle allait essayer. En effet, elle n'avait jamais cuisiné mais elle avait l'intime conviction que tout au fond d'elle se cachait l'âme d'un cordon bleu exceptionnel. Attachant un foulard dans ses cheveux pour les retenir en arrière et ne pas être gênée par ceux-ci, elle souleva le récipient et elle le déposa difficilement sur les plaques chauffantes qu'elle venait d'allumer. En effet, celles-ci se trouvaient bien trop haut pour elle et elle avait du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir les atteindre. Néanmoins, quand elle fut parvenue à son but, elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle alla remplir une autre casserole quand soudain elle entendit un drôle de bruit venant de l'extérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils et elle se mit instantanément sur ses gardes. C'était tout simplement impossible que cela soit son père qui rentrait plus tôt et pendant un instant elle pensa à un voleur. Se saisissant d'une louche qui trainait par là – arme Ô combien dangereuse vous en conviendrez – elle s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte d'entrée et , cachée dans l'ombre, elle attendit un petit moment en restant silencieuse pour ne pas se faire repérer, avant de décider que c'était le bon moment pour agir. Elle hurla comme une sauvage ou plutôt comme un barbare du moyen age prêt à vous bruler votre maison, en ouvrant d'un geste violent la porte, la louche brandie fièrement comme un attribut de guerre au dessus de la tête...

«**KYAH! PAS BESOIN DE TE CACHER JE T'AI ENTENDU MECREANT (2)!** »

... Pour se retrouver face à une petite et vieille femme appuyée sur sa canne qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle était une sorte de folle furieuse qui venait de s'échapper de l'asile du coin et qui était potentiellement dangereuse...

(...)

Bon d'accord elle venait de la menacer avec un instrument de cuisine alors qu'elle lui avait rien demander mais ce n'était pas sa faute à elle! Cette mémé avait qu'à être plus discrète quand elle passait dans le couloir... Non? Il se passa un long moment avant que la vielle ne finisse par refermer sa bouche – ouverte sous le choc de cette « attaque » pour le moins particulière – avant pour tant de la réouvrir en s'adressant à elle après s'être inclinée légèrement en signe de respect.

**« Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, j'ai du me tromper de maison »**

Et elle partit à une vitesse tellement impressionnante pour un être aussi âgé que la jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser pour son comportement pour le moins déplacé. Mais visiblement, soit les ancêtres d'aujourd'hui prenait des produits illicites comme des stéroïdes pour garder la forme, soit elle l'avait véritablement effrayée au point tel qu'elle en avait pris les jambes à son cou. Mais elle était finalement contente que cela ne soit pas un bandit et elle partie en direction de la salle à manger où elle brancha l'aspirateur après avoir mis sur ses oreilles le vieux baladeur qu'elle avait piqué dans les affaires de son ainé il y a de cela quelques années. Mettant le volume à son maximum, elle commença à se déhancher en faisant le ménage comme si elle était une starlette devant son public, oubliant totalement la notion même de temps... Seulement... Lui continuait de s'écouler... Et l'eau quant à elle chauffait... Mais également à se déverser du robinet... Jusqu'à en bouillir... Jusqu'à en déborder... Ce fut qu'en elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entourée de fumée qu'elle retira enfin son casque pour apercevoir plus loin que les plaques chauffantes ainsi que le sol de sa cuisine venaient de vivre leur Titanic et qu'elle aussi elle allait le connaître très bientôt. Elle poussa une sorte de hurlement strident à effrayer les plus affreux zombies de Film B et elle se précipita dans l'autre pièce pour tenter de réparer les dégâts mais quand elle tenta de saisir la marmite, elle fit une découverte pour le moins étonnante: un récipient où se trouve de l'eau bouillante l'est également. Elle le lâcha bien malgré elle et il se renversa ainsi que son contenu sur le sol alors que déjà, elle voyait l'eau s'approchait dangereusement des appareils électronique du salon. Complètement débordée par tout les cotés, elle ne pensait pas que la situation pouvait être pire jusqu'à que la sonnette d'entrée ne retentisse et qu'elle se cogne à une portière de placard qu'elle venait d'ouvrir en l'entendant. Grommelant, elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte quand elle tomba sur une sorte d'assemblée d'étranges hommes et femmes vêtus de longues capes noires dont la capuche retombée sur leur visage. Elle haussa , visiblement intriguée un sourcil , alors que l'un d'entre eux commençait à lui adresser la parole d'une voix grave et solennel voire avec quelque chose de morbide dans le fond.

**« Jeune Fille égarée et perdue, aujourd'hui nous les prophètes du Jansénisme, nous apportons Jansem jusqu'à toi »**

**« Ah? Et est-ce-qu'il sait passer la serpillière? »**

**« Pardon? »**

**« Ou bien préparer un Suki-Yaki et des Ramens aux Poireaux? »**

**« Mais qu'est-ce que.. »**

**« Bon si il est organisé j'peux lui laisser faire le ménage pendant que je rattrape les dégâts ça sera toujours mieux que rien »**

**« Comment osez-vous pensez que Jansem-sama puisse s'abaisser à de tels actes? Ce genre d'activités n'est pas pour un être tel que lui et ...» **

**« Ah j'ai compris il ne sait pas se servir de ses deux mains, c'est ça?... Le pauvre chéri... Bon bah, laissez le sur le perron, j'en ai pas besoin pour le moment et j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper là... »**

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle leur claqua la porte au nez – non sans leur avoir souhaité bien sûr une bonne journée et une bonne continuation. Néanmoins elle poussa un cri strident quand en se retournant elle aperçût l'état de sa maison... Ou ce qui l'avait été en tout cas. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à ses chevilles, des aliments avaient été déposés par celle-ci un peu partout et le bazar semblait être encore plus accablant que quand elle était arrivée un peu plus. Elle poussa un long soupir quand elle eut soudainement une idée de genie... Seulement, elle doutait fortement que son pére n'approuve cela. Mais apres tout il n'était pas là et il ne le saurait probablement jamais , alors pourquoi s'en priver? Comme precedemment dans la ruelle alors que la bande à Kentarô la poursuivait, elle se concentra intensément en joignant ses deux mains cette fois-ci et bientôt un « plouf » sonore retentit et elle fut entourée de pleins de clondes d'elle-même. Toutes se regardérent avant de sourire et de hocher la tête et de partir dans tout les coins de la pièce alors que la vraie jeune fille s'approcha du telephone et elle composa le numéro pour commander des ramens chez le vendeur du coin: si elle était incapable de pouvoir faire quelquechose de mangeable pour sa famille, elle pouvait au moins commander quelquechose! Il ne fallut pas pas bien longtemps pour que la maison reprenne un visage un peu plus humain et qu'on sonne à la porte. Elle salua le vendeur – qui a force la connaissait tres bien, on pouvait presque dire qu'il l'avait elevé – paya ce qu'elle avait choisi et elle referma la porte derriére elle en soupirant...

... Pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme qui la regardait avec un sourire mutin, voire un peu moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle resta un petit moment petrifiée, jusqu'à que son visage s'illumine et qu'elle ne perde toute convenance et qu'elle ne se jette à son cou, le jeune homme ratrappant tant bien que mal les paquets qu'elle tenait auparavant alors qu'il riait également.

**« PAPA! »**

- - -

Il se mit à rire alors qu'il recevait dans ses bras sa petite princesse. Il avait reussi à finir plus tôt que prevue la mission qui lui avait été attribué et il s'était depeché de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir la revoir. Il n'aimait pas la laisser seule, pas seulement parce qu'il avait peur pour sa maison, mais également parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste et qu'elle se sente abandonnée. Il savait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on restait sur le coté, à regarder les autres rire et s'amuser juste à coté de vous et pourtant qui vous semble à des années lumiéres et il ne voulait pas ca pour sa fille. Sa fille... Qui l'aurait cru. Il posa un regard protecteur sur celle-ci alors qu'il caressait doucement sa tête et qu'il deposait un baiser leger sur son front avant de lui dire d'une voix faussement mecontente.

**« J'ai bien fait de rentrer rapidement, à ce stade là on aurait été SDF demain matin »**

**« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... »**

Elle le regarda avec un air totalement innocent et angelique alors que son sourire à lui devenait diabolique et qu'il lui montrait l 'etat de son baladeur, complétement pietinné par ses clones et degoulinant d'eau. Son visage deviont deconfit mais rapidement, ils repartirent tout deux dans un fou rire incontrolé en se lançant des petites piques pas bien mechantes tout en se dirigeant vers le salon pour prendre enfin leur repas.

C'etait une existence simple et peut-être un peu monotone.

Mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu en changer...

--

KUNAILLERIE #2:

Désolée du temps mais mon ordinateur m'a laché et je vous poste ce chapitre du poste d'une amie :D

Ce chapitre est centré autour d'un personnage de ma creation qui est un peu ... particulier mais essentiel à l'intrigue :D Pour repondre aux gentilles reviews, dont je remercie dejà les auteurs... Et bien c'est parti :D

**Marions : **Oui tu as pu voir que ici c'est nettement moins dramtique XD

**Kaoru : **J'essaye que ca ne t'a pas décu cette fois-ci non plus :D

**Naru-Akuma **: En effet c'etait le but, et je le nomme pas encore ici même si je pense que tout le monde a deviné... Ca m'interesse sinon enormement car je n'ai pas de correcteur d'ortho, qu'une premiere lecture est toujours la bien venue et je te remercie par avance... Comment on s'arrange XD?

MrsSimply: Tiens j'y avais pas pensé... Oui surement un peu sans l'être... Enfin je me comprends XD J'ai l'habitude de toujours ecrire en italique mais je vais faire des efforts : )


End file.
